


Survivor

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Nick look  back on their life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> This story shows the death of almost all members of both groups with a couple of them being kind of on the tragic side.

A spotted slightly winkled hand with a simple gold band around one finger slowly turns a page in a scrapbook. This book shows pictures and news clippings of the hand’s owner’s life. Pictures of him with four other guys he loved as brothers. Another slightly less wrinkled looking hand joins the first with a simple matching gold band on the same finger as another page is turned to show this hand’s owner with his four brothers as well. The first hand belonged to the youngest member of Backstreet Boys and the other hand belongs to his husband a member of NSYNC.

 

They both stop at the page that holds two obituaries. The first one is for oldest member of Backstreet Boys Kevin Richardson and the second was for the youngest member of NSYNC Justin Timberlake.

**_KEVIN SCOTT RICHARDSON_ **

_He went to meet the good Lord peacefully in his home on July 23, 2044 at the age of 72 surrounded by family and friends. He is survived by his husband of twenty years Alexander Mclean-Richardson, sons Mason Richardson (Reena), Maxwell, and daughter Ava Jaymes (Baylee Littrell), along with several nieces and nephews, two brothers, Jerold and Tim and his other brothers in music Nick Carter-Bass (Lance Carter-Bass), Howie Dorough and cousin; Brian Littrell. Memorial will be held on their Hollywood Star. Donations can be made to the JRR foundation in lieu of flowers._

**_JUSTIN RANDALL TIMBERLAKE_ **   
_Justin died from injuries sustained when his tour bus crashed with a tractor trailer. No funeral service will he held but a small memorial ceremony will be held near his home in Tennessee. He is survived by his four brothers in music; Joey Fatone (Kelly), Chris Kirkpatrick, Lance Carter-Bass (Nick Carter-Bass), JC Chasez. His lovely wife Jessica Biel (Timberlake) was also on the bus but is the sole survivor. He passed away on September 18, 2021 at the young age of forty years. All memorials can go the Justin Timberlake Foundation._

Silenced surrounded the two men for a moment until they turned the page again and found a picture from one of their many awards show. This picture was from the 2018 Grammy Awards show where Backstreet Boys won their only Grammy for their album the ‘Peace Within’. It was also the first award show that Nick and Lance along with both groups were together as friends instead of ‘enemies’.  
The next page had two other obituaries on it for two more members of the groups.

**_HOWARD DWAINE DOROUGH_ **   
_Born on August 22, 1973 died on May 5, 2048 at the age of 75 having lived a full life on Earth he returned home to be with the Father. He is survived by his two sons James and Holden along with one daughter Caroline Paula and by several nieces and nephews and grand nieces and grand nephews. He was preceded in death by his father Hoke Dorough and mother Paula Dorough, affectionally known as Mama D by fans and Alexander James McLean-Richardson and Nickolas Gene Carter-Bass (Lance Carter Bass). Memorial will be held at the Hollywood Star in Los Angeles California. All donations can be made to the Dorough Lupus Foundation._

**_BRIAN THOMAS LITTRELL_ **   
_Brian passed away peacefully surrounded by his son, Baylee (Ava Jaymes) and daughter Reena (Mason Richardson) and preceded in death by his wife of over 40 years as well as his cousin/band mate Kevin Richardson and band mate Howie Dorough. No public service is being held only private for family and close friends. A memorial service will be held in his adopted home town of Atlanta and at their Star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in Los Angeles._

 

The two men took a small break to wipe tears from their eyes as yet another page turned and more photos appeared. One was at Kevin’s wedding back in 2002 and then Brian’s that same year with both men beaming as they danced with their wives for the first time. Although Kevin’s marriage ended several years later after him and Kristin had two wonderful boys and it was decided that they just didn’t love each other. A few years went by and AJ was getting a divorce from his soon to be ex-wife. Both men ended their respective marriages amicably and stayed friends with their ex-wives.

 

**_ALEDANDER JAMES McLEAN-RICHARDSON_ **   
_AJ born Alexander James McLean died from a long battle with lung cancer. Although he had quit smoking several years ago he developed the cancer shortly before Kevin passed away. He was born January 9, 1978 and died April 1, 2055. He was preceded in death by his loving husband Kevin Richardson, band mates Howie Dorough and Brian Littrell. He is survived by his adopted sons Mason Richardson (Reena), Maxwell, and daughter Ava Jaymes (Baylee Littrell) from his first marriage and Nick Carter (Lance Bass). A memorial will be held at the Hollywood Walk of Fame on their star for fans and loved ones._

 

Another page gets turned and two more obits show up. All they can think is so many friends have passed away lately and it’s just the two of them left.

 

**_JOESEPH ANTHONY FATONE JR._ **   
_Joey passed away on his 80th birthday, January 27, 2056. He was surrounded by his daughters Briahna (Anthony), Joely as well as Lance (Nick Carter-Bass), Chris Kirkpatrick, and JC Chasez his band mates as well as hi wife. He was preceded in death by his father Joseph Anthony Fatone Sr and mother Phyllis Fatone. No service will be held._

 

**_CHRISTOPHER ALLEN KIRPATRICK_ **   
_Chris passed on to the lord on June 6, 2060 just days shy of his 90th birthday on October 17th. He is survived by his oldest sister, and was preceded in death by his loving wife Karley of almost 50 year and two band mates Justin Timberlake and Joey Fatone. He is survived by Lance Carter-Bass (Nick Carter-Bass) and JC Chasez. He left behind several nieces and nephews as well three children and several grandchildren and great-grandchildren. All memorials can go the Chris Kirpatrick Foundation which he dedicated his last years to doing extensive philanthropy work for it._

 

 

The two men look to each other as they wipe their tears. Knowing that so many friends/brothers have passed and you are the last of dying breed of what was called ‘Boy bands’ from the 1990’s. They only have one friend still alive. The last page is left blank knowing that any day they will get the news that JC will have passed away and yet another funeral will have to be planned and they writing of the obituary as well as preparing for the memorial service to be held. As they get ready to put the scrapbook back on the shelf a small photo slips out. Lance bends over to pick it up and smiles. The photo was of the day that him and Nick got married which was one of the last times that all ten men along with husbands, wives, children and grandchildren were together. A lot of tears and laughter was shared along with many memories and stories about the ‘good ole days’.

In the end they have each other and that is all that matters. Soon the house will be filled with laughter and more memories will be made when their children and grandchildren along with two great-grandchildren descend on the house for the annual Carter-Bass Christmas bash.


End file.
